A New Turn
by Angel-Rias
Summary: Rated R for future chapters. Got it all up to date finally.
1. Chapter 1

This is an edited version!

I do not own Sailor Moon

* * *

The blond angel stared at herself in the mirror. "Too much!" She gently touched her face, the tears refusing to come out. Usagi sighed and turned away from her reflection. It had been too much this time. The scouts and Mamoru had practically dragged her through the dirt. Her parents had grounded her and had actually hit her. Thanks to her naturally faast healing ability, the bruises were only a dull ache. She switched on the radio and went to her dresser. She reached to the bottom of the dresser and pulled out a knife. It was deadly. 'Good thing Luna stayed with Raye.' Usagi locked her door.

_**Who tried to kill my pain**_

_**But only made more So much more **_

_**I lay dying and I am pouring **_

_**Crimson regret that beats me**__  
_

Usagi traced the edge of the blade over her arm. Small lines of blood appeared. Usagi remembered Pluto's warning and deftly blocked her room off so that no one could get in. She then traced the knife over her other arm.

_**I'm dying, praying, bleeding, I'm screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved Am I too lost**_

_**My God My tourniquet Return to me salvation **_

_**My god my tourniquet Return to me salvation**_

Pluto screamed in frustration. She could only watch as Usagi sliced herself once more. She couldn't get to her. Pluto then went to Raye's temple. The scouts were there, along with Mamoru and Luna. "Idiots! How could you!" Tears streamed down Pluto's face. Everyone looked at her in shock. "Because of you, Usa will die!!!"

_**Do you remember me  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side Or will you forget me**_

__

I'm dying, praying, bleeding, I'm screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved Am I too lost

Usagi smiled bitterly. She would have to end it soon. By now Pluto would have gotten the scouts. Her mother knocked. "Usagi. Let me in." "No mother. I won't let anyone stop what I have begun. There will be no more pain and suffering." Usagi heard her mother gasp. "Yes mother. I'm doing it again and this time no one will stop me." "No! Usagi don't!" Pounding sounded on the door and Usagi buried the knife in her chest. "My god my tourniquet return to me salvation" Usagi's voice was soft. Moonlight fell around her.

_**My god my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation **_

My God My tourniquet Return to me salvation

_**My god my tourniquet Return to me salvation  
**__  
_

Usagi heard new pounding on the door. The scouts were there. "Open the door!" Usagi smiled and closed her eyes as the door burst open and they all came in. By now blood was pooling around her body. "Usako!" Mamoru burst into tears as did all the others.

_**My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance Will I be denied **_

_**Christ tourniquet my suicide**_

Usagi breathed in once more. "It...is...done..." Then she let her breath escape her body. Pluto gave a piercing cry of defeat and vanished.

* * *

So what do y'all think? Hope you liked it. Remember to R&R. Don't forget to read my other stories too! 


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry that I haven't got back to on this story. Okay I finally figured out a new chapter. This is going to be a crossover with Inuyasha.

I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha but I sure did wish I could own Sailor Moon and Sesshomaru. (he he)

Also I'm using a song called "I'm with you" by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

An angel softly brushed her hair back. Usagi tried to open her eyes but her vision was out of focus. She saw a woman with silver-blonde hair and what looked to have silver eyes. She also had large wings of silver feathers on her back. Usagi heard her singing a haunting tone. Usagi dimly saw that there was a type of forest around them. Then the angel spoke, her voice soft and sweet. "I'm sorry my precious Serenity. As your mother I cannot allow you to remain with the scouts and Endymion. I am sorry my dearest." The woman stood and walked to a bush. Usagi's eyes began to clear and she listened more intently as the woman began humming again. This time she broke out it song. Usagi felt as if she herself was singing.

_**I'm standing on the bridge**_

_**I'm waiting in the dark**_

_**I thought that you'd be here by now**_

_**There's nothing but the rain**_

_**No footsteps on the ground**_

_**I'm listening but there's no sound**_

_**Isn't any one trying to find me**_

_**Won't somebody come take me home**_

Usagi felt a loss inside her as the words pierced her heart. As if on cue to the song, rain began to fall. It was light and yet it was warm. Usagi still couldn't move. All she could do was listen or maybe she was singing. She wasn't sure.

_**It's a damn cold night**_

_**I'm trying to figure out this life**_

_**Won't you take me by the hand and take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are but I**_

_**I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

The air began to get colder. Usagi felt as if her skin turned into ice. It was painful and yet she couldn't speak. Pins covered her body, poking and prodding. She felt the Silver Crystal glowing. Where it had been distant from her, it was now trying to get close.

_**I'm looking for a place**_

_**I'm searching for a face**_

_**Is anybody here I know**_

_**Cause nothings going right**_

_**And everything's a mess**_

_**And nobody likes to be alone**_

_**Isn't any one trying to find me**_

_**Won't somebody come take me home**_

Usagi watched as the woman turned back to her and then looked up to the sky. "My lord, please may she be given a second chance as you once gave Midoriko. Midoriko was my friend. This is my daughter. She was betrayed in the most ultimate betrayal. Give her a chance for happiness. You let Midoriko journey to a time where she would be accepted. Do the same for my Serenity." Usagi noticed a bright light out of the corner of her eye. It seemed to blink. The cold intensified as the song seemed to sing itself.

_**It's a damn cold night**_

_**I'm trying to figure out this life**_

_**Won't you take me by the hand and take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are but I**_

_**I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

Things begin to whirl around her head in different colors and different sizes. It was like she was being tossed in different directions.

_**Oh why is everything so confusing**_

_**Maybe I'm just out of my mind**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Maybe I'm just out of my mind**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

Lowly the vortex of colors began to slow and everything began to settle. Usagi shivered from the cold. She was naked and in very much pain. Blood was oozing out of her chest wound thickly.

_**Take me by the hand take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are but I**_

_**I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

_**Take me by the hand take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are but I**_

_**I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

Usagi could move now but it hurt to move. She pulled the dagger out and began to try and get up. The Crystal had kept her spirit from fleeing her body. The woman, who she assumed was her true mother, had brought her from the brink of death. Usagi tried to think of all the reasons but the pain had overridden her senses. In one hand she clasped the small dagger. It had the crest of her family. Of her true family. It was the Lunarian Crest. It was a gold crescent moon over a white full moon. In her other hand she clasped her brooch that held the Silver Crystal. Usagi managed to her feet and saw a forest. She took two steps and then fell from blood loss. At that moment a very tall youkai walked in. He looked down at her with a sneer. Then he raised his claws.

* * *

That's it for now guys. I hope you like this one. 


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry that I haven't got back to on this story. Okay I finally figured out a new chapter. This is going to be a crossover with Inuyasha.

I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha but I sure did wish I could own Sailor Moon and Sesshomaru. (he he)

Never Alone: By Barlow Girl

* * *

Usagi closed her eyes in defeat. Waiting for the moment when the claws would slice deep. Suddenly she heard a child's voice. It was coming closer. A little girl came out of the bushes with a lopsided ponytail. The youkai whirled. Instantly, Usagi stood and moved around him so that she was between him and the girl. The youkai stared at her calmly, a perfect eyebrow rose. "Rin. What are you doing here" The child skipped around Usagi and latched onto the youkai's leg. "Rin doesn't like to stay with Jaken. Jaken yells at Rin and is mean to Rin. Who is pretty angel Sesshomaru-sama? Rin wants to keep her. Rin's name is Rin. What is your name pretty angel" Usagi blinked as the child started talking to her. She hadn't even noticed the switchover. Usagi looked at her crest on the blade and decided to chance it. "My name is Serenity." Usagi was trying her hardest to not wince or show her pain but she had lost alot of blood and it was getting worse. For some reason the wound had moved to her back so the child couldn't see it. She sensed that the youkai did though. Somehow she knew he could smell it and hear her weakening heartbeat. Usagi smiled slightly and raised up to her full height of 5'6". "I guess now would be a good time to take off this disguise." Usagi raised her hand and her scepter appeared in her hand. A silver dust covered her and she became Serenity. Serenity licked her lips as she kneeled before Rin, fighting off the pain. "I'm afraid I must go now Rin. Should you ever need me, blow on this." Serenity handed Rin a small silver stone. It was connected to a silver chain. She attached it around Rin's neck and smiled. "Now listen. I need you to not call me for a few days. I'm going to be busy. In 3 days, you are free to call me." Rin nodded enthusiastically. Serenity stood and bowed her head stiffly to the youkai. If anything, she recognized royalty. Then she raised her scepter again. "Moon Transportation Activate" A silver dust surrounded her and then she vanished.

_**I waited for you today **_

_**But you didn't show no, no, no**_

_**I needed you today **_

_**So where did you go**_

_**You told me to call**_

_**Said you'd be there**_

_**And though I haven't seen you**_

_**Are you still there?**_

Serenity found herself on a small Island. It wasn't very big but it was big enough. Serenity stumbled to her knees, the pain from standing on her feet too much. "Oh lordy lordy." Serenity sat down, wincing in pain, and powered down. Once more Usagi, she looked at her feet. They were a mess for some unknown reason. They looked as though as if she'd run a marathon. Without any shoes. The soles of her feet were torn beyond repair and only the advanced healing of the mercurians and the silver crystal could heal them. Usagi knew that to find somebody who had descended from the mercurians was virtually impossible. So instead she attempted to heal her feet with the silver crystal. It came out of her pendant and hung in front of her. The jewel of power twinkled for all to see although it was only Usagi that was near enough to sense it. Usagi gently licked her suddenly chapped lips as she held her hand out to the jewel. She yelped when a small crackle of power lept upon its surface. She withdrew her hand, burned. The wound on her back was starting to fester and it was starting to hurt more. Usagi groaned. "Oi, where's Pluto when I need her. Why can't she find me"

_**I cried out with no reply **_

_**And I can't feel you by my side**_

_**So I hold tight to what I know**_

_**You're here and I'm never alone**_

_Because to your scouts, you are dead. They have betrayed you and have failed in their duties. As you find worthy replacements, their power will be stripped of them and they will no longer have memories of the Moon Kingdom and of it's Destiny _Usagi gasped and looked around. "Who are you" Usagi knew that she was very defenseless. She was vulnerable to anything. The voice chuckled. She had deemed the voice female but she wasn't quite sure yet. There was a roughness to it. _You will have nothing to fear from me little princess. I am what is known as your spirit guide. _Usagi laughed uncertainly. She realized that had she been pulled back here without any knowledge of her being the Moon Princess from myths or any knowlege of being Sailor Moon, she'd have fainted by now. It was to her luck that her mind was accepting and absorbing everything with ease. Usagi was still unsure as to whether to trust the voice but it looked as though that she had no other choice. 'So where am I?' _You are in Japan. It is in the year 1544. Japan is not one country though. This is the time when lords rule this land. Youkai run rampant throughout this time and humans are considered to be the most vilest of creatures._ Usagi rolled her eyes. "And I didn't have much of a choice that I got put in a place where there are some freaking youkai that could slice my head off in an instant. Oh wonderful." The voice sounded annoyed._ Little Princess. Focus on this now. I brought you to this Island so that I may explain the dangers of this time.This Island is secret and only a few know of it. This Island is called Crescent Island. _Usagi sighed and sat indian style. She winced as she felt her wounds react violently to a new position. She stared off into the distance, unfocused and pictures began appear in her mind. They were of the memories that sealed the Island's fate and of what was needed to know. _This Island used to house a great race of a special breed of youkai. They were no true youkai in a since. They were called Magic Casters. There were 12 clans. They were the remaining descendants of the Silver Mellinium. There was Sun, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Earth's Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Pluto's moon Chronos. They were all that remained. Now here on earth, none knew of magic. There had yet to be mikos' or preists'. It took a great drain on themselves to hide their Island from discovery. It was then that the council was made. One of each clan would give their life so as to protect the others. They soon came accustomed to a life without magic. And then one fateful day, a child was stolen from our midst's from the clan of Mars. They could not find her and even risked using their magic. As the people saw this, they began to fear it. The elders decided that they would create a rumor of beings called houshis' and mikos'. Only a few left their beloved city. They journeyed Japan and saved villages from youkais. At first the minds of these new mikos and houshis were fair and untainted but the strain of earth began to lead there minds from the clear path before them. They began discriminating youkais and claimed only that they were nothing more than bloodthirsty feinds. In all sense they became Terrians. True Terrians. The Terrians in the city were disgusted by their bretheren and became ashamed of their clan. Of course the other clans didn't banish the Terrians from the city as since they were trusted. It had been almost a quarter of a century since the kidnapping of the child when a very unusual woman named Midoriko began to acknowledge herself to the people. They knew in an instant that this was the missing child. They sent one of the men from the Mars clan to retrieve her. When he returned, both had demanded for a wedding. They loved each other to endlesss bounds. Yet they were siblings so it was forbidden. The woman Midoriko left only a few months after. In a years time, reports were being sent back that Midoriko had given birth to a girl child. As it was a unlawful union, the elders decided that the child would be brought to the city and put in stasis until it would be decided what to do with it. Somehow, Midoriko heard of the attempt of the kidnapping and fled. As the years went by, they lost track of the child and mother. They were found again when a great uprising began. Before they could take mother and child, war broke out. The elders decided that they would not interfere. Midoriko came, demanding some kind of aid for the humans but she was refused. When ordered to give her daughter over, Midoriko went into a rage. her exact words were. "My young Rin Saiasha will not be taken by you. She will know a life without judgement from you since she is in your eyes nothing more than a disgrace." Midoriko never returned. Her mate/husband greived for her death and soon died from greif. When it was heard that Midoriko had created a jewel and had used the power of her clan's crystal to bind her own soul and 2 other evil souls, the jewel was placed in a special village. It had already made it's own journey, seeking to corrupt and defile. It brought pain and death to all who interwined their lives with it. They knew that it would be impossible to keep the jewel in their city. As it happened though, their actions had been monitored closely by the Lords of the land. The fact that the northern lord's wife was of their own, he remained loyal and did not dare pass the boundaries. The western lord as well did not cross the boudaries but he tested them to no end. The attack came suddenly. The southern lord and the eastern lord attacked. They ransacked the city. Sadly, it was at that time that Midoriko's jewel reached out and swayed the northern lord and the western lord. The elders did now what they should have done long before. They became one soul and entered Midoriko's jewel. With their help, Midoriko subdued the urges of the evil souls. And yet by the elder's sacrifice, the city fell. All who were not slaughtered were taken as prisoners. It was then that the Magic Casters failed. The city was buried beneath the onslaught of time. Midoriko's child remained young despite all odds. Mars's crystal refused to let her grow until the time came that her mother would defeat the evil within the jewel. The Jewel finally rested in a Demon Slayer Village, 2000 years after her battle. Even though the time had passed, this world seemed to be stuck in her time. It changed slowly but surely. There the jewel remained for a hundred years more until a miko born of Saturn's clan came. It was by her that the jewel was able to be purified. She went by the name Kikiyo. She knew nothing of her past and heritage. Those who survived the onslaught of the youkai's, forced themselves to forget that they were of a different race. By this time, imposters had come up and being a miko or a houshi became a sham. Kikiyo lived for 5 years after she recieved the jewel. The evil in the jewel sought to escape from her grasp. Then a hanyou came. He sought to take the jewel but instead both Kikiyo and the hanyou fell in love with each other. A theif by the name of Onigumo came and fell in love with Kikiyo as well but he was badly burned and his body was about to give out. He called on many demons and offered his body so that he could have Kikiyo. He tricked both of them into thinking that the other lied. He called himself Naraku. Naraku became Inuyasha and tried to kill Kikiyo. He gave her a severe wound and caused her to hate Inuyasha. Then he became Kikiyo and tried to kill Inuyasha. The young hanyou became anry and sought to take the jewel. Instead he met his fate. As he was escaping with the jewel, Kikiyo shot him with one of her sacred arrows and placed him under a spell of sleep. Only she could do such a thing for she held the power of life and death within her grasp. She could not kill him for she still loved him. Then she fell from her wound. As her last wish, Kikiyo told her younger sister Kaede to burn the jewel with her. Then 500 years later, during your time, a girl by the name of Kagome Higaurashi was pulled back in time to 50 years after the incident. It was through a old well that is called the Bone Eaters Well. Inside her lay the jewel. She freed Inuyasha from his prison and became friends with him. During her stay, she broke the jewel into shards and so they sought them out. It has been 3 years since they have set out. They have yet to recover all the jewel shards and Naraku still eludes them. Sadly, a witch named Urasue brought Kikiyo back and she seeks to steal Kagome's soul for she thinks that Kagome is her Reincarnate. She also seeks to draw Inuyasha to hell with her. They have been joined by an orphaned kitsune by the name of Shippo. A descendant of the clan of Jupiter, a houshi, by the name of Miroku. Then lastly a girl of the Demon Slayer village that held the jewel for so long." _Usagi frowned. "Can I accept this descendant as one of my gaurdians" _"No Little Princess. Your gaurdians must be female. I will help you seek them out and you will see them by the sign of their clan." _Usagi shifted and winced. "Can you tell me who you are"

_**And more I can not see you**_

_**And I can't explain why**_

_**Such a deep, deep reassurance**_

_**You've placed in my life**_

_"I am the spirit of a long forgotten soul. I watched the fall of the moon kingdom and the fall of the magic casters. I was of a youkai and I was called Crystal while I was yet alive. In all sense, I am your half sister. Before your mother met your father, he was my father. He joined with a youkai of rare blood and I was born. She died at my birth and your father raised me. King Cosmos took me into his second marriage for he felt responsible. It was because of my heritage that I was shoved aside. Your mother was the only one who was kind to me. When you were born, I was introduced to you as sister but when you were old enough to have any memory, the elders demanded that I be sent away so that you would never know of me. Papa never forgave them. He fought with them to keep me there. Your mother did as well. Finally in the end, in front of everybody, Papa told the elders that they would regret it and then said he was leaving. I could only look at you. You were sitting in your mother's lap and was reaching out to me. Your first word was my name. Crystal. Papa took me to Earth and we lived there. Papa died of heartache cause he missed you and your mother. I was tormented by the fact that I could not see you. After the fall of the magic casters, I went crazy. I challenged the closest lord possible. It happened to be Inutoki, the Western Lord. I called him a traitor. In the end, we killed each other. Many said that that it was a human who killed him but that was only because I looked human. I had no traits of a youkai. After that, I could only drift for I felt that you would be reborn and then I could protect you as I was supposed to in the beginning." _Usagi sighed softly and gently stroked the Silver Crystal. "Perhaps we can help each other then. I have need of a friend and of family. You have a need to be accepted to protect me. We can be family and you can become my gaurdian and advisor."

_**We cannot separate **_

_**Cause you're part of me**_

_**And though you're invisible**_

_**I trust the unseen**_

_"I accept Little Princess" _Usagi nodded and gently cupped the Silver Crystal in her hand. She prayed softly that it would work.

_**I cried out with no reply **_

_**And I can't feel you by my side**_

_**So I hold tight to what I know**_

_**You're here and I'm never alone**_

The Silver Crystal began to glow. This time it did not burn her. A silver glow appeared in front of her and it began to get bigger. Soon it was as tall as Usagi. The Silver Crystal began to dim and soon it returned back to the pendant. Usagi stared up at a woman. She had soft, silver-gold hair that fell to her thighs. She was muscled in the right places that made her attractive. She stood about 5'4". Her eyes were a soft blue. She had a gold crescent moon on her forehead and two stars under her left eye. On both her wrists were two silver stripes. At that moment, she wore nothing. On her right hip was a silver teardrop and a thing that looked like a star shower. A smile formed on her lips and she kneeled by Usagi. "Thank you sister. Now we must care for you and heal you.

It wasn't until a week later that Usagi felt strong enough to actually walk on her feet. She explored the Island with Crystal as much as she could. She had taken to wearing the Silver Crystal on her forehead. The chain was braided into her hair and she now kept her hair in a french braid. She had taken to changing her dress in exchange for a kimono. Crystal had helped her design and make it. She also had made a fighting kimono for when she transformed. Otherwise it was fun. Usagi made friends with all the youkai that lived on the Island. She had especially become close with a fire cat. It was black with silver markings on it. It also had a silver crescent moon on it's forehead. Usagi had given her the name Crescent. Crystal taught Usagi how to fight and how to use her magic to the full extent. Being a quick learner at it helped alot. There was even a hotspring on the Island. On the seventh day, Usagi felt the jewel that she had given Rin pulse. Rin was calling her. Usagi investigated and she felt fear through the link. She instantly transformed to Serenity and raised her staff. "Moon Transportation Activate" Crystal was holding onto her shoulder and Crescent rested on Serenity's shoulder. They all were surrounded by silver magic and then they were gone.

Serenity found herself in the middle of a feild. She looked at Crystal. Crystal pointed and Serenity noticed that there was a battle going on. She sought out the jewel through the link between the Silver Crystal and the jewel. She located it by a tree close to the battle. Serenity raised her broach. "Moon Rhasphody Power" Instead of her usual sailor suit, she now wore a silver fighting kimono. A pair of angel wings were on her back and she was barefoot. She also had a bow with arrows. She was now truely Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon walked swiftly. Crescent had transformed into her larger form and Crystal was behind them, wary of everything.

_**We cannot separate **_

_**Cause you're part of me**_

_**And though you're invisible**_

_**I trust the unseen**_

Sailor Moon finally reached the tree and found that Rin was cowering in the roots of the tree. "Rin. Come out now. I came." Rin slowly looked around and backed up a little when she saw Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon kneeled. "Rin, it is me Serenity. This is the form I use for battle. Come and I will take you to a place where you will be safe." Rin hesitated and then leapt into her arms. "Rin saw wolves and Rin don't like wolves. Sesshomaru-sama is fighting wolf now." Sailor Moon stood, lifting Rin into her arms as the young girl held onto her tightly. Sailor Moon gave a wistful smile. 'If only Rini had been like this toward me and not be a brat and treat me like dirt.' Crystal touched her shoulder. "Sailor Moon, it's okay." Rin's eyes widened slightly as she stared at Crystal. Sailor Moon instantly took care of it. "This is my sister Rin. Her name is Crystal. The big cat behind her is Crescent. They are helping me become aquainted to this time. Helping me get used to it." Rin blinked and nodded slightly but a small bit of fear lingered. Crystal smiled at her softly. "Do not worry Rin-sama. I will not harm you and neither will Crescent. We will help protect you." Rin smiled timidly. "Rin like you. Rin think's your're nice." Rin yawned in that instant and snuggled against Sailor Moon's chest. Sailor Moon smiled and began walking away from the battle. Crystal erased their scents for the time being. They soon came to a calm river. Rin was sleeping deeply. Sailor Moon sat down, her back against a tree. "A part of me wishes that Rini was like this Crystal. You wouldn't beleive how creul Rini was toward me. She treated me like dirt."

_**I cried out with no reply **_

_**And I can't feel you by my side**_

_**So I hold tight to what I know**_

_**You're here and I'm never alone**_

Crystal wiped Sailor Moon's tears away and smiled. "Don't worry Little Princess. Perhaps now that mother has managed to get you another chance at happiness, perhaps you will have a daugter that will worship you as a child should that is of your flesh." Crescent changed back into a small kitten and curled up on Rin's stomach. Rin mummered sleepily and wrapped her arms around Crescent. Sailor Moon smiled softly and powered down all the way. Usagi yawned. "I need to rest. Using that much magic still takes it's toll on me. Will you gaurd us Crystal" Crystal gently pressed a kiss to Usagi's forehead. "Of course, Usa! Once it's almost sundown, we will return Rin to her gaurdian." "Thank you Crystal." "You're welcome Usa. Now sleep." Usagi fell into a light sleep, awake enough to know of an enemy but asleep enough to get a nice rest.

* * *

Ok guys I hope you like this chapter 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha but I sure did wish I could own Sailor Moon and Sesshomaru. (he he)

* * *

It felt as though she was looking in a window. Usagi stared at the room where the scouts met. She watched Rei and Ami. Both were collapsed on the ground, crying. She frowned as she saw a box behind them. Usagi walked in through the wall and looked down. She staggered back a moment in surprise. It was her body. Usagi stepped back up to her body and looked at it carefully. It looked as though it was asleep. It looked peaceful. Usagi reached down and felt her hand collide with her body's hand. She pulled back in surprise. Then she touched it again. She gently lifted the hand and then looked over at Rei. She let go and stepped right behind Rei and touched her shoulder. _"I'm sorry Rei. I couldn't stay any longer. I was not given my proper due. Forgive me."_ Rei sat up and went to the body. She lifted the hand and kissed it. "Forgive me Usagi. Forgive me, My Queen and Princess. How could I have been so foolish. I should have never hurt you that way. Perhaps Kami will be kind and allow you to have the peace and goodness that you deserved. We had no right to you. No right to be your scouts. No right to be your friends. Forgive me." Rei moved back and touched Ami's shoulder.

_**Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Have I got it?  
'Cause Mirror you've always told me who I am  
I'm finding it's not easy to be perfect  
so sorry you won't define me  
Sorry you don't own me**_

Ami sat up and walked over to her body. She in turn lifted the hand and kissed it. "Forgive me Bunny. I should never have treated you so. It was you and I at the first. I should have been the first to go to your side. I still don't understand why Mina and Lita will not come. They have sworn to never enter this room. I can see their hurt though. Haruka has threatened us but Michiru keeps her from carrying them out. Hotaru has been torn apart. She has been so quiet. You can see the pain and betrayel in her eyes. Even Setsuna is hurting. She has remained at the Time Gate, rarely coming down. She only comes down to check on Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, and your body. She said that we need to keep it for some reason. I think she doesn't even know why. She said your mother told her to keep it preserved so we will. Rei and I have sworn to watch over your body no matter what. As long as you have a body to come back to, it matters to us. I know that you would have us watch over the earth and protect it from destruction and so we will do that. Even the outers have made an agreement with Rei and I. They refuse to talk to Lita and Mina. Also Mamoru is different. Ever since it happened, he's been distant and cold. It's as if he no longer has a light. If you are truly coming back, please hurry for I fear the worst. Rei's been feeling something really bad coming. I love you Usagi, My Friend, My Princess, My Queen." Ami kissed her body's cheek and then returned next to Rei who had cried herself to sleep.

_**Who are you to tell me  
that I'm less than what I should be?  
Who are you? Who are you?  
I don't need to listen  
to the list of things I should do  
I won't try, No, no, no I won't try**_

Ami turned her eyes to the doors and the outside. Usagi's eyes became sad. She went right up behind Ami and kneeled next to her ear. She spoke loud enough so that Rei might hear her as well, if they could hear her at all. _"I'm sorry. Thank you for your loyalty my friends. I can only hope that when I do return, I can forgive you. I love you both and tell the outers that I am truly sorry. Take care of Hotaru for me Ami. Watch out for Setsuna for me Rei. They are the most fragile of the outers no matter how tough they show themselves to be." _Ami and Rei instantly stiffened. Rei shot up and looked behind her. Usagi waited to see if they would see her. They didn't. Suddenly, Usagi began to hear her name being called. It was in urgency.

Usagi groaned as she sat up. She looked and found that Rin was still asleep against her chest. Crescent was in front of her, transformed and growling. She was pacing back and forth. Usagi frowned in confusion. She looked for Crystal and found her a little off to the side, facing off against a youkai that looked like a lizard. Usagi shifted Rin off her chest and set her on the ground. She took off the cloak she usually wore now and laid it over Rin gently. It was silver with a golden crescent pin to hold it together. Usagi stood gracefully and pushed her braid over her shoulder. She focused on what was in front of her. There were two youkai. One looked to be another lizard youkai and the other appeared to be a kitsune. The kitsune appeared to be a gold. Usagi stretche dher arms. "Why didn't you wake me earlier sis? Were you thinking of keeping the fighting for yourself?" Usagi's voice was a bit whiny. Crystal chuckled. "Oh come now baby sister. You know that I don't like to see you get your innocent clean hands get dirty." Usagi laughed as she clutched her broach. "Moon Rhaphsody Power!" The youkai seemed to pause, stunned. Once finished, Sailor Moon stretched her wings to their full length. She grabbed the sword on her back. It was her family's legend. It was called Shadow. She swung Shadow in an arc and smirked at the youkai. They started toward her again.

_**Mirror I am seeing a new reflection  
I'm looking into the eyes of He who made me  
And to Him I have beauty beyond compare  
I know He defines me**_

Sailor Moon moved in front of Rin. "What business have you here?" The golden kitsune smirked hideously. "Give us the child of the Western Taiyoukai." Sailor Moon raised an eyebrow. "My you must be going to alot of trouble just to retrieve a human child." The lizard youkai cackled. "You have no idea woman." The kitsune glared at the lizard and hissed. "Shut up fool." Sailor Moon touched Crescent. "Go dispose of the child for now Crescent. We don't want her harmed before we can return her to her guardian." Crescent growled in argument but Sailor Moon leveled a firm gaze at her. Crescent huffed and turned to Rin. The fire cat lifted her gently in the cloak by her teeth. She glanced back once more at Sailor Moon and then took off into the sky. Sailor Moon watched them go and then turned back to the youkai lazily. Whether they knew it or not, it had been her power that had prevented them from attacking her. She had made their feet become rooted to the ground. Sailor Moon smirked and released the Lizard Youkai first. "Come oh great and fearless Lizard. Come and fight the great Moon Child." The Lizard lunged for her throat but Sailor Moon sidestepped and whacked him on the back of his head. She laughed while doing so. "You must have greater talents now." Sailor Moon glanced at Crystal and saw that she too was playing with her opponent. The lizard whirled and slashed at her. Sailor Moon flipped over him and turned instantly in the air so that she would face him again. She yawned. Already this was boring her. The lizard dove at her and Sailor Moon stepped to the side. "Aren't there any toukai that are a challenge here Crystal?" Crystal chuckled. "Already? Yes there is but the only ones you might find enjoyable are the Taiyoukais. But don't go challenging. Their smart and they have hordes of youkai in their armies. Besides, you aren't even fully trained." Sailor Moon Chuckled. "I won't sis." Sailor Moon had been dodging the whole while. The lizard had yet to make contact. Crystal had been occasionally clawing the lizard that had been attacking her. It was now littered with cuts that wouldn't stop bleeding thanks to the magic that was infused with each attack. Sailor side stepped another attack and pulled Shadow in a sideways arc. She stared at the lizard as it's head came off. She cocked her head in fascination. Whenever she had destroyed youmas, they had always turned into dust. Having blood come out gave herself a satisfying feeling. Sailor Moon turned to the kitsune. "Will you be a better opponent. He was quite boring." The kitsune growled in anger. Something flashed in it's forehead. It had a purple tint to it. She frowned. "Strange. What was that in your forehead? I sense nothing but a small twinge in you. But it seems as though it is your own." The kitsune snarled and pulled a whip. He struck and Sailor Moon leaped out of the way. She smirked, her eyes showing a wicked amuesment. She cocked her head when she landed. "Come and get me young one." This angered the kitsune further. Sailor Moon dodged a few more of his attacks, laughing. As she landed at one point, she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She looked and saw a streak of blood appear. The kitsune gaped and squeaked. Sailor Moon frowned. "What is wrong with you?" "Your blood..." Sailor Moon looked down at the silver liquid running down her shoulder. "What about it? I'm not dead you know." Sailor Moon growled in frustration as the kitsune only gaped. "Well then you are useless. Goodbye then." Sailor Moon swung Shadow down and split the kitsune's body in half. She held her hand out over the remains and glanced at Crystal.

_**Who are you to tell me  
that I'm less than what I should be?  
Who are you? Who are you?  
I don't need to listen  
to the list of things I should do  
I won't try, Nooo I won't try  
**_

"Crys. Keep that one. We need a witness so that others will be warned of the consequences in messing with Rin. I'll clean up." Crystal laughed lightly. "Okay then Angel." A silver fire covered the remains of the two dead youkai. Soon there was nothing left except for the strange purplish thing that had been in the kitsune. Sailor Moon picked it up and placed it in her sub-pocket for safe keeping.. She then turned and mentally called Crescent back. She sauntered up to the lizard as Crystal grabbed ahold of him tightly. "Tell your master that if he sends anyone else to capture the Western Taiyoukai's child, they will all face the wrath of I and my sister." The lizard scowled. "Who are you?" Crystal chuckled. "I am Crystal of the Dark Abyss and this is my sister Angel of the Moon. It will be best if your master does not cross us." Sailor Moon smirked and dragged Shadow down the lizard's body. "Remember that we will not be merciful to those who wish the child harm for we are her gaurdians and protectors." Sailor Moon stepped back. "Okay Crys. You can let him go." Crystal chuckled and and let the lizard go. She kicked him and knocked him across the clearing. "Run away weakling. Far away." Once the youkai was gone, Sailor Moon looked at Crystal with a sigh. "Crys." Crystal held her hands up in surrender. "What? I'm not allowed to have fun?" Sailor Moon shook her head. "Well I suppose it is smart that I get a new name. That way if I survive in the future or if I'm remembered the scouts in my time will never realize it." Crystal grinned. "Exactly." Angel sighed. "I now know where I got that sense of humor I was enjoying a bit ago." Crystal laughed outright. At that moment, Crescent landed. She cocked her head and then kneeled. Angel stpped forward as Rin scrambled off Crescent's back. The cloak caused her to stumble since it was too big. Angel caught her up in her arms. "Well look who woke up. Did you have a nice nap?" Rin grinned. "Rin had a very good nap.But Rin missed you." Angel smiled softly. "Call me Angel when I'm like this Rin. When I'm not like this, call me Serenity." Rin frowned a moment but then her face lit back up and smiled a bit. "Okay. Rin call you Angel now." Angel chuckled and placed her on the ground. She sprinkled magic on Shadow and cleaned him. Then she slid him back in his sheathe. Once she placed her cloak on, she lifted Rin into her arms. "Let us go now Rin. Your protector is most likely to be worried and we musn't alarm him." Crescent changed back into a kitten and jumped on Rin's shoulder. Crystal moved behind Angel, keeping an eye out for an attack of any kind.

_**You don't define me,  
You don't define me,  
You don't define me,  
You don't define maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

They stopped about 15 yards from where they could smell Rin's protector. Angel placed Rin down and smiled. "Go on now Rin. The moment you move away, you will have your scent back. Remember that when you have need, merely use the jewel. We will come." Rin nodded and hugged Angel's leg tightly. Then she hugged Crstal's leg tightly. Lastly, she hugged Crescent. Then she began skipping in the direction Angel pointed her. Crescent jumped on Angel's shoulder and the three watched as the child skipped away. After a few moments, they turned and left. About 30 yards away, Crescent transformed. Angel powered down and climbed on his back. She looked at Crystal. "Are you going to get on as well Crys?" Crystal smiled and shook her head. "No Usagi. You will see the gift my mother left me." Crystal began to change. It was like watching a dance. Crystal seemed to get a bit smaller. Large clear blue wings grew out of her back. Her body changed into that of what looked to be a bird's body. Icicles and blue flames began to surround her her and cover her. Her eyes became peircing ice blue. Then she grew larger. Soon she was about 4 times the size of Crescent when she transformed. (About 4 times the size of Kilala when she transforms) Usagi gaped in awe. "What are you?" A sound that sounded like a purr came from Crystal. "I am what is known as a Ice Shadow Phoenix. We reside in the deepest parts of the Dark Abyss and are rarely seen by any others for few are able to make it past the Fire Level. Thanks to our father's magic, I was able to preserve myself." Usagi smiled. "Well I suppose we ought to go now. We have alot of villages to visit if we want to help protect this time." This time there was a sound like thunder. "Yes little sister. Let us go." Crescent took off into the sky and Crystal followed right behind them.

Sesshomaru turned and watched as his charge appeared. She was skipping out of the woods as if there had never been any danger. Inside he frowned. Usually she would be cowering and he would have to chase after her. He then caught the scent of a female on Rin. It wasn't a normal human either. "Rin. Who helped you?" Rin grinned. "Serenity-sama saved Rin and kept Rin safe. Then Serenity-sama led Rin back to Sesshomaru-sama." Sesshomaru slightly narrowed his eyes. The girl-child that he would have killed. He now owed her Rin's life. He wanted nothing more than to destroy the human wench that had dared to enter his private lands. How she had gotten that far in without his notice, he wasn't sure. He hadn't found a trace of her scent for a month now. He growled low, determined to kill the wench. He decided he would use Inuyasha to vent his frustration for the time being. He turned and began walking. Rin instantly ran after him. He still didn't know why the child followed him but as he had knowingly, to the youkai in his fortress, placed his protection over her, he considered her as a ward. Rin skipped happily behind him humming some tune she always came up with and occasionly picked flowers.

_**Who are you to tell me  
that I'm less than what I should be?  
Who are you? Who are you?  
Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeah  
**_

Crescent didn't land until they reached what was known to Crystal as Inuyasha's Forest. She didn't understand the name fully though. All she knew was that Inuyasha had placed his protection over the forest but traveled Japan. Serenity stretched as she got off Crescent. Crescent herself returned back into her smaller form and leaped up on Serenity's shoulder. Crystal returned to her humanoid form. "Little Princess, what was that thing that you picked up earlier?" Serenity shrugged and pulled the thing out of her sub-pocket. She examined it closely and saw that it was a peice of a jewel. "I think it's one of those jewel shards. You know, the Shikon No Tama." Crystal perked up. "Really? I never did see one of the things." The three beings examined the jewel.

_**I don't need to listen  
to the list of things I should do  
I won't try, Nooo I won't try**_

Finally Crystal pulled away. "It's trying to get ahold of my darker side. Tempting me with power." Serenity frowned, nodding. "Yes. The jewel needs to be purified. Do you think the Silver Crystal could do it?" Crystal shook her head. "I don't think you should try. If need be, use your own base of power. You are light after all." Serenity nodded and set Crescent on Crystal's shoulder. "Stay there Crescent. I don't want to hurt you accidentally." Crescent mewed and sat patiently. Serenity cradled the shard of the jewel in her hand. She then let her power seep through her hands and linger on the jewel. The evil inside instantly rejected it but a small part of the jewel welcomed it as though it had almost been completely drained. Sweat broke out on Serenity's brow. After about five minutes, she gasped and shuddered. Crystal grabbed Serenity's arm in alarm. "Little Princess!" "I'm fine Crys. It took a bit out of me physically though. It was as though I was trying to punch through a obsidian wall with my head. Physically." Crystal kept her arm around Serenity in comfort. They looked at the jewel and saw that it now shone a light purple. It had a almost crystalline barrier around it. Crystal gasped softly. "It is beautiful Little Princess, like you..." Serenity blushed. Crystal sighed. "I think it is time that you are told about something that happened to you at your birth." Serenity frowned in confusion. "What do you mean Crys?" Crystal stepped away from Serenity and ran her claws through her hair. "You weren't born like any normal Lunarian. No. Not at all. When Selenity finally gave birth, you were a mixture of two jewels. One was a crystalline purple color and the other was a replica of the Silver Crystal. You were never Lunarian at all. You were a..." At that moment, Crystal cried out and clutched her head. "No! She needs to know!" Crystal seemed to hear a voice. "Please...let me..." Finally Crystal hung her head. Serenity touched her arm but she coldly pulled away. "Crys?" "I'm sorry Little Princess." With that she began walking once more. Serenity placed the jewel shard in her sub-pocket and followed.

Kagome glanced around in confusion. She pushed her black hair back and focused her gray eyes toward Inuyasha's Forest. There was something coming. She thought she sensed a Shikon Shard but she wasn't sure. She turned to Inuyasha as she heard another spout of some kind of nonsense about refusing to let her go home. She didn't really need to just yet. She had been scheduled to stay in the fuedal era for another 3 weeks. Her mother wasn't even expecting her home. They had come back to Kaede's village for a brief rest before trying to track down where Naraku was. "Inuyasha fine. Just remember that when you 'sit' down not to hurt yourself. After all, while you 'sit' you can hurt your back and beside's if you 'sit' down too much, then you'll get lazy."

_**Who are you to tell me  
that I'm less than what I should be?  
Who are you? Who are you?  
Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeah, Yeah  
**_

Kagome heard a giggle as Inuyasha hit the ground for the third time. She turned and her adopted cub Shippo leaped into her arms. He was a golden kitsune and very adorable. Then Shippo's face became sad. "Are you really leaving again Kagome?" "I don't have to. I'll stay, that way we can have tomorrow just to ourselves for once." Shippo smiled brightly. Kagome gently hugged Shippo and then entered Kaede's hut. Sango, the last remaining Slayer, was across the fire from the unconcious monk that was more of a lecher. "Did Miroku do it again Sango?" Sango growled. "Stupid houshi." Kagome sighed, a small smile gracing her lips. Suddenly she felt Shippo stiffen in her arms. Kagome looked at him, frowning. "Shippo, what's wrong?" Shippo quivered a little. "Sesshomaru is here." Kagome gasped and ran out of Kaede's hut. Inuyasha was standing at the edge of the forest with Tetsaiga drawn. As always, Sesshomaru stood absolutely still across from him, his face emotionless. "Inuyasha!" "Stay out of it Kagome. This is my fight." "Release Tetsaiga to me Inuyasha." "No way Sesshomaru!" For once, Inuyasha did not do a brainless thing and attack blindly. He waited for Sesshomaru to move. The stare down between the two unnerved Kagome. She realized that both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were very much alike. The two had similar attitudes and both kept their pride wrapped around them. The only difference was that Inuyasha showed some emotion thanks to his human side. Sesshomaru on the other hand showed not one shred of emotion. There was no mercy, no remorse, and no regret. All she had ever seen light in his eyes were anger and a sickening humor. Kagome bit her bottom lip worriedly and Sango appeared next to her, wrapping an arm around Kagome's shoulder.

Serenity sighed. They had been walking in silence. Not being able to stand it anymore, she caught up to Crystal. "Crystal? I'm sorry I asked about..." Crystal shook her head. "No Little Princess. There are still those who can control me and they have decreed that you must find out your full past by yourself." Serenity nodded, fidgeting slightly. "So how long until we reach some kind of civilization? I need a proper bath." Serenity picked at her kimono disgustingly. Thanks to the layer of magic over it, it was kept clean. Crystal chuckled softly. "We should be nearing the village Shengoku Jedai very soon." Serenity ears perked. "You mean the village in the story?" "Yes." Suddenly Crystal paused as she sniffed. "Uh oh. Looks like they've got company." "Who? Should I cloak our scents?" "There is no need. We are downwind so they won't be able to smell us. It's that girl's gaurdian. You know, the one you said we were protectors of." Serenity gaped. "Oh no! We can't go there!" Crystal frowned and Crescent mewed in confusion. "Why?" Serenity fidgeted even more. "Well um...when I first arrived here, he was going to kill me. Rin saved me so that's why I said I would protect her. She protected me and besides, she stays with that killer. I could see it in his eyes." Serenity shivered. "He's killed alot and there was no mercy whatsoever." Serenity's voice had become a whisper. Crystal growled low. "Don't worry. I won't let anyone know that you are around. Besides, just transform while in town and then you can be Angel and no one will know." Serenity nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose it will work." Serenity thought it over for a few minutes. Crescent and Crystal stood motionless, watching her expressions. Finally Serenity shrugged. "I guess. Moon Rhaphsody Power!" Once transformed, Angel inspected herself. "Well I suppose this will do. I guess I'm ready." Crystal smiled softly and linked her fingers through Angel's. "Don't worry Angel. Everything will be fine." Angel nodded and looked at the now transformed Crescent. Crescent rubbed against her and pured. Angel smiled and they began walking.

As they neared the village, Angel became more nervous. Crescent pressed up against her so that she could try and calm her fears while Crystal tightened her grip on Angel's hand. They stopped at the edge of the woods and looked out at the scene before them. They couldn't hear anything being said because a feirce wind was blowing throughout the area. They could only watch the events happening before them. A Inu Hanyou was weilding a very large sword. Across from him stood Rin's gaurdian. He had his own blade drawn. Angel cringed as she felt the evil soaked throughout the entire thing. She barely shook her head to keep from causing it's effect on her. Down the hill some was a small group of people. It looked like three humans and a kitsune pup. One of the humans was wearing a outfit that wasn't fit for the feudal times. Angel assumed that this was the girl Kagome Higaurashi. The one from the future that had traveled back in time. The other female in the group was wearing a outfit similar to her own. The only difference was that her outfit had a bit of pink. A large weapon that looked like a boomerang rested on the woman's back. Angel guessed she was the Slayer. She turned her attention to the last human. It was a priest. She knew this by his staff. 'So that is one of the descendants of Jupiter.' She frowned as she saw the monk cop a feel on the Slayer. She instantly whacked his head. Angel shook her head in disgrace. Crystal smirked and spoke very softly so that no one, even the youkai, could not hear her. "Yes it is disgraceful. But I am afraid that he is a descendant of the people of Jupiter." Angel heaved a sigh. "So what should we do?" Crystal shrugged. "I guess we can wait for the fight to be over or we can go around and cause a little havoc on the otherside of the village." There was a small bit of hope and pleading in Crystal's voice. Angel shook her head. "No. We will wait here. We could see the fighting techniques of them just in case they ever become enemies." Crystal chuckled. "That just proves to show that I am training you very well." Both girls sat down at the edge. Crescent laid by Angel and fell into a light sleep.

It wasn't until sunset that Rin's gaurdian left. Once he was gone, Crystal woke Angel and they proceeded down the hill. At the bottom, they were faced by a irate annoyed Inu Hanyou. The Slayer and the Monk stood almost right next to him, their weapons raised. The girl Kagome was a little behind them clutching something around her neck. The kitsune pup was held tightly in her arms. Angel bowed. "Hello. I am known as Angel." The Inu Hanyou spoke. "What do you want?" Angel smiled. "A place to rest. That is all. I am not quite used to surviving out in the wild for too long. I had a home once in my village but it was destroyed. The Lord's of this land deemed that we were not worthy to survive as we did." The Hanyou sniffed. "What are you? You don't smell like any kind of youkai that I have ever known." Angel chuckled. "I am an Elisie Youkai. Otherwise known as a angel spirit. My companion is a ice shadow phoenix. And then my little friend here is of course a fire cat. Her name is Crescent." At that moment, Crescent poked her head up and looked at the Slayer. She mewed. At that moment, another fire cat peered out from the Slayer's shoulder. Both cats stared at each other in a silent battle of wills. Crescent suddenly hissed and stuck her nose up in the air. She then turned away, causing the other neko to hiss in agitation. Angel fought the giggle that wanted to erupt. She kept her face blank, fighting back all emotion so as to not disturb their emotions. The Slayer frowned and clenched her fist on her weapon. "I have never heard of such youkai. Are you Hedeishi?" Crystal's growl echoed throughout the area. "We are not Hedeishi. They are the lowest of forms and are dishonorable creatures. They do not deserve the right to have abilities of youkai." Angel instantly placed her hand on Crystal's arm. "Crys. We do not need to make them more wary of us. Beleive me when I say that we came only to seek rest. In trade perhaps we can be of assistance to the village." The hanyou snarled. Crystal flashed her fangs. "Watch yourself mutt. I will not be so lenient as my companion." After a breif stare-down, Inuyasha huffed and took off into the Forest. The girl Kagome came up and smiled warily.

_**I don't need to listen  
to the list of things I should do  
I won't try, Nooo I won't try**_

"I am Higaurashi Kagome." Angel cocked her head a little and allowed a small smile to filter through the cold haze that had formed after the scout's betrayel. "You are a Miko. An Immortal Miko. An honor it is indeed to meet you." The young woman backed up a step, her eyes wide in shock. "What...!" Crystal gripped Angel's hand. "Angel. Do not." Angel sighed. "Very well. I suppose we should go now." Angel turned and began to walk into the forest, her head held high with pride. Crystal stayed only a scant moment before following. The small group of humans could only watched in shocked silence. Suddenly Angel stilled. She looked at Crystal, a slight fear in her eyes. "He's back Crys. He has found me again. Now he will finish the job that he placed over Mama and Papa. He's coming for my soul and power..." Crystal hissed and wrapped an arm around Angel's waist as she collapsed. Not waiting for anyone, she darted off into the Forest to an old sanctuary that she had claimed long ago.

* * *

Okay guys I hope you like this alot. Wel gottat go now. Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha but I sure did wish I could own Sailor Moon and Sesshomaru. (he he)

Alrighty then guys. Here's chapter 5

* * *

Crystal pushed herself, panic clawing at her insides. He wouldn't dare try to come with her here. He had attempted it when she had been gone, on an errand. Her father and step-mother had barely resisted him. She finally reached her sanctuary. It was by the opening to the abyss. Crystal laid Angel by the small pond. "Hold on Little Princess. Fight his attempt." Crystal's hand hovered, shaking badly as she felt his power dimly trying to break into her mind. She then noticed there was another's presence. It was dark but not as dark as his. She pulled a dagger from her hip and carved a large Crescent around Angel's figure. She then gently sliced her palm. It was the only place that wouldn't heal quickly. She created a trail of blood in the lines that created the crescent moon. She had to cut herself once more to finish it. She then sat down and watched. The crescent moon would create a special barrier between Angel and any forces trying to get at her. Her blood only doubled the protection. She moved into a tree and quickly sniffed, looking for intruders.

Inuyasha stopped once more, searching for the scent. They had been heading deeper into his forest for a while now, stopping every now and then to check for the scent. Kagome eyed him worriedly, biting her lip. Kirara was also trying to track the scent. They were searching for diamond, ice, and darkness. It was an odd scent but even still they were having trouble picking it up. Even Shippo was helping. Sango and Miroku were standing off to the side. For once, Miroku wasn't being perverted. "Have you found it Inuyasha? She could be seriously hurt." "Shut your mouth wench. Maybe if you would stop jabbering, I can find it." At that moment, Inuyasha stilled. "Found it. Get on Kagome." Shippo, Miroku, and Sango got on Kirara instantly as Kagome got on Inuyasha. They took off quickly. Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped once more and shivered. Even Kirara stopped. Kagome looked around. "Inuyasha?" "It's...the Immortal's Graveyard..." Inuyasha shivered once more. Sango dismounted. "I've heard about this place. It's said that no youkai can enter it or they will be plagued by the curse of Rianshiti. Only a few humans have gone in and come out alive. One of them being Midoriko." "What about the other humans?" Sango shrugged, real fear in her eyes. "Not even Naraku would dare to enter here." Kagome took a deep breath. "Well if that's where they went, then that's where we have to go. Since Inuyasha isn't really youkai, he should be able to make it." Inuyasha nodded. "I'm just a bit shaky." Kagome frowned. Inuyasha wasn't acting like his usual self. Both Sango and Miroku came forward. Kagome set Shippo next to Kirara. "Stay here Shippo. Don't follow us, do you understand?" "Yes." Shippo's voice was subdued. Kagome gripped Sango's hand as Miroku and Inuyasha entered.

Crystal shifted. She looked toward the gate and saw a ripple. Something was coming from the abyss. She readied herself, knowing she couldn't move Serenity until she revived. The ripples became larger until a large bird made of fire appeared. It shook itself and preened its feathers, oblivious to everything. When it finished, it looked around. The Fire Phoenix cocked its head as it saw Serenity. Crystal instantly dropped in between them and growled. "Get away from here." The Fire Phoenix almost seemed to snicker in delight. It then began to change. She stumbled back a step as she saw who it was. It was Shiro. He had almost prevented her from leaving the abyss in the beginning. He had betrayed their kind by becoming a servant for the Western Lord. She growled low. It didn't really matter anymore. She was stronger now and no one would hurt her sister. He looked her over and smirked. She was the only one he showed emotion to for some reason. He claimed that she amused him. "Well what have we here? It appears that you are Crystal." Crystal flashed her fangs. "Yeah! So what of it!" Shiro looked past her to Serenity's still form. "So you have taken a master? And to think you had lectured me about becoming a General to Sesshomaru-sama." "I am no one's master." Shiro chuckled and taunted her. "Well it looks as though you are risking your life for someone else. But if she is not your master then I suppose it will do no harm to inspect her. Perhaps take her with me as a gift to Sesshomaru-sama." Crystal tensed. She lunged as he started toward her. "You will not touch my sister!" She managed to claw his chest and then leaped right back in front of Serenity. Shiro looked at her, baffled. Then his gaze hardened. "Who is your father wench?" Crystal smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know. Just because I have a sister who appears human does not make my father too important." Shiro hissed and Crystal hissed back. Suddenly, Crystal felt Serenity beginning to wake. She had shifted back to Lunarian the instant she had passed out. Silver eyes opened and blinked. Serenity looked toward Crystal and frowned. "Crystal you're playing again, aren't you?" Crystal leaped back a bit and smiled lazily. "I guess you could say that. You were out cold. What else could I have done?" Serenity frowned and stood as she looked at Shiro. "Hello. I am sorry for my companion's rudeness. She tends to get a bit playful. I am Serenity."

Shiro frowned as he watched the human bow to him. She was no normal human. He bowed his head in respect. "I am General Shiro." He watched her but saw nothing as to show who he was. She merely smiled. Crystal and the human talked quietly a few moments. It was too low for his advanced hearing so he assumed they had been around youkai before. Suddenly, he saw a fire cat appear. The cat settled itself on the human's shoulder with ease. It was as though the human was trusted greatly. Fire Cats never really trusted others. Even youkais. The human turned back to him. "Perhaps you can point us to the nearest village?" Shiro frowned. Something was definitely up. He pointed to the east. "The closest is a village called Shengoku Jedai. It is about a 2 day walk." The human smiled brightly. "Thank you." He watched the fire cat transform. He decided to test the woman. She showed absolutely no fear of him. He didn't wait a moment. He simply attacked her. It was to his shock that he discovered she had a sword blocking his claws. Her eyes showed no emotion whatsoever. She appeared detached and cold. She pushed him back barely. "Do not do that again. Next time, I will kill you." He watched the sword vanish and then she got on the fire cat. Both Crystal and the cat had merely glanced at him. In their eyes was a cold fire that he had never before seen directed at him. He shuddered and didn't bother sticking around. He took off for the Western Fortress. He had news to tell Sesshomaru.

**I am a poor wayfaring stranger  
Traveling through this world of woe  
**

Serenity rubbed the side of her nose as Crescent flew slowly. Well I might as well change back." Crystal shook her head. "No Little Princess. Remain as you are. Knowing Shiro, he will tell Sesshomaru of his chance meeting with you." Serenity sighed. "And Sesshomaru would most likely come for me." Crystal crowed softly. "Yes. But we must hide your wings." "What if I just return to being Usagi?" Serenity's voice had dropped and she winced. Crystal growled, pausing for only a moment. It cost a bit but she regained in time. "No. Usagi is dead. You are no longer Usagi Tsukino. Even when you return to your proper time, you will not be Usagi. You have left that body behind and you will never return to it." "But Pluto is keeping my body intact and safe." Crystal growled louder. "The foolish time guardian does not understand. She thinks that you will return because she can still feel your aura in the land of the living. That body is merely there to be fed to the darkness to hold it back." Serenity looked at Crystal sharply. "Darkness! What?" "It is nothing Little Princess. Look, there is the village. I will cover myself with a cloak and disguise my aura." A cloak appeared on Serenity, hiding her wings. "Do not let them show Little Princess." Serenity nodded and placed the hood on. "I promise Crys. I promise." Crescent instantly began her descent as Crystal landed in the woods.

**Yet there's no sickness, no toil or danger  
In that bright world to which I go**

I'm going there to see my father  
I'm going there no more to roam  


Serenity looked around before she stepped out once again. She began to walk down into the village, Crescent on her shoulder. She pulled the cloak closer around her, slightly afraid of being discovered to be anything but human. Crescent licked her cheek and mewed for her comfort. Serenity smiled slightly and paused outside the village. An old woman with an eye patch suddenly appeared with a bow in her hand. She aimed it at her steadily. "Who are ye and what business have ye here?" Serenity kept her voice soft. "I am a wandering Sorceress. I mean no harm. I just need a place to stay for a time. My companion is behind me and I did not wish for her to be harmed. She is youkai. She will not harm a human." The miko frowned. "What be ye name?" Serenity took a deep breath and lowered her hood. "I go simply by the name Serenity. All I seek Lady Miko is a place to rest a weary body. My companion is my guardian and she will not tarry long in yonder woods. May I bring her out without harm?" The miko stared at her closely. Then she lowered her bow. "Hai. Call your companion Milady." Serenity smiled sadly and turned toward the trees. She whistled high and after a few seconds, Crystal came out, her cloak hiding her youkai attributes. Serenity turned back to the miko. She bowed. "I am Kaede." Serenity bowed. "I thank you Lady Kaede." When Crystal stopped by Serenity, she sent her a glare. "You weren't supposed to take your hood off." Serenity shrugged blithely. Crystal bowed toward Kaede. "We will only stay a night Lady Miko. We have urgent business elsewhere." Kaede nodded. She motioned for them to follow and then started down the path and into the village. Both Crystal and Serenity heaved sighs of relief.

Inuyasha was trembling badly. Kagome had long ago gotten off his back and was walking by him. Sango and Miroku were close behind her. They came out into a place that looked like a clearing. A small pond was about 10 feet from them. Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Don't drink the water...It's not for our kind. Human nor Youkai..." Kagome glanced at Inuyasha in worry. He appeared to be completely drained. "Can you smell them Inuyasha?" Sango and Miroku were looking toward the trees warily. Inuyahsa took another deep breath. "They were here. Not long. Maybe an hour at most. Then they left by air. Also there was someone else here. I recognize his scent. It's my brother's top general. His name is Shiro. I don't know much else." Kagome nodded. "Let's head back to the village. Before it gets dark." Inuyasha nodded the group turned back.

**I'm only going over to Jordan  
I'm only going over home  
Yes, Lord**

I know dark clouds will gather around me  


Shippo and Kirara glanced at the darkening trees in worry. Shippo paced at the edge. "What if they don't make it Kirara?" Kirara mewed. Suddenly a orangish flash caught Shippo's eyes. He looked and gaped as he saw the creature before him. It was a very familiar golden kitsune. "Papa?" Kirara instantly latched onto his pants. The image of his father beckoned him to enter. Kirara hissed and dug his claws into the ground as he tried to prevent him from entering the forest. The image started to become irritated and Shippo frowned. He took a step back, frowning in uncertainty. Then he remembered a story he had heard about this place. Foolish youkai and humans had succumbed to it's mastery of illusions. He stepped back. "Forget it." He threw fox fire at the creature the image's eyes flashed red. Kirara instantly transformed and growled in anger. Shippo focused on his beast inside. He still hadn't mastered it but for his own sake he had best learn. He clawed inside himself, all the while throwing fox fire at the image. Then he watched in horror as Kirara was slashed. He growled in anger as the image tried to drag him in the forest. The fire built within him and he felt leaves swirl around him. When they settled, he was a golden kitsune that was about twice the size of a normal fox. He slashed the image and watched it disintigrate. Kirara had reverted back to his kitten form. Shippo gently picked Kirara up and darted through the forest toward the village.

**I know my way is rough and steep  
Yet beauteous fields lie just before me  
Where God's redeemed their vigils keep  
**  
Serenity sighed in pleasure as she sat by the small fire in the hut that had been provided for them. Crystal was near the door looking out as the darkness settled like a blanket. Crescent was curled up by the fire comfortably, lightly snoring. "Crys. Come over by the fire and eat." Crystal looked at her and smiled. "Not now Little Princess." her gaze returned to the darkness coming. "Not yet. Something's about to happen. I can feel it." Serenity frowned and looked down. "Crys. Are you feeling well? That place we went to...I felt something there...It was like it was looking to destroy something." "The place is called Immortal's Graveyard. There is a tale that those who enter are given a curse called Rianshiti. It allows life up until the victims have reached 2000 years past their entrance." Serenity flinched. "Will we..?" Crystal glanced at her, smiling softly. "No Serenity. The pond that you woke next to is the entrance to the place father and I went to, to keep from being found by assassins. It was my mother's home. I am safe from that curse. As are you. You have my blood so the forest recognizes you as one our people and it will not harm you. In all sense of thought, you have become Immortal. Of course not a true one like I am but I have a feeling that after we return to your time and the battle is over there, you will become a true Immortal. I know not how." Suddenly, Crescent lept to her feet and growled. Crystal turned back to look outside and curled her lip, flashing her fangs. "Something big is coming." Crystal rose to her feet and stepped outside the hut. Crescent followed, transforming outside. Serenity peered out from the doorway toward the direction that the two were looking in. A golden flash went by them toward the old Miko's hut. Serenity gasped. She pushed past Crystal and started toward it at a run. She'd left her cloak in the hut so her wings were slightly spread. She lifted from the ground and streaked toward the hut. As the golden blur stopped, she saw it was a kitsune. She watched it go inside. As the last of the tail disappeared, Serenity landed by the door. She readied her magic just in case and entered. It was to her shock that she saw the kitsune from earlier and the fire neko. The neko was out cold and seemed to be shivering. The young kitsune stared at her in surprise. Kaede stared at her wings in surprise. Serenity fidgeted. "I'm sorry...I thought...that you were coming to harm Kaede-sama." Kaede smiled and shook her head. "It is fine Lady Serenity." Serenity looked at the neko in worry. "What happened?" Her voice had become soft. At that moment, Crescent entered, fully transformed. She looked at the neko in shock, mewling. The kitsune leaped up. "Kaede. You gotta help Kirara. I don't know what's wrong with him." "Hush Shippo. We will heal him." Serenity moved forward and kneeled by the Neko. The kitsune backed up a few steps. His gaze was wary and suspicious. She softly stroked the creature, murmuring softly. Serenity could feel Crystal pacing outside. Serenity glanced at Crescent as she sniffed the unconscious neko. A single tear fell from Serenity's eye. It splashed on the neko. A silver glow covered the neko. Serenity's eyes widened as she watched the wound on its side close up. The blood was even cleaned up. The neko's breathing to that of deep sleep. Serenity stood and smiled. She patted Crescent's ears. "He will be fine now. He will wake soon. Goodnight Kaede-sama and goodbye for we will be leaving before dawn." Serenity then left the hut. Crystal growled at her as they headed back. "That was foolish Serenity." Serenity smiled. "But I saved a life. A single tear saved that neko." Crystal sighed. "And now you have sealed yourself to that neko. You know hold a mind connection to the creature. The more tears that you shed that lands on the subject, the closer you become to them. You must be wary for if you do that to so many beings, your body will give out on you." Serenity's eyes became haunted for a brief moment outside their hut. "Perhaps maybe that is the best way to go for then I won't cause embarrassment to others." Then Serenity went inside the hut with Crescent. Crystal growled deeply and mentally cursed herself. After about half an hour, Crystal too retired.

Before the sun rose, the three companions rose. They exited the hut with their belongings. Crystal looked toward the west. "He's coming Serenity." Serenity paled slightly. "We should go then." At that moment, they saw a group come out of the woods. Crescent ducked beneath Serenity's hood. "It's the group from earlier. The ones we spoke with before he attacked." Serenity shuddered in memory. Crystal put a hand on Serenity's shoulder. "It will be fine." Serenity nodded and placed the hood on. She stared at them as they walked. "They look tired Crys. Really worn out." "No Serenity. And do not speak as you used to. You are no longer in your time and you mustn't make any others doubt that you are not from here." Serenity sighed and nodded. They turned and moved to the outskirts of the village. It was then that Serenity felt the advancing aura. "He's close Crystal." Crystal growled in irritation and turned her head toward the west. Serenity looked back and saw the group tense. The hanyou pulled a sword. After a moment, two of the humans pulled their weapons. The last human turned west. Serenity pulled Crescent out. "We need to go now Crescent. Before we are captured." Crescent mewed and leapt to the ground. The moment she transformed, Serenity saw the youkai they'd been avoiding appear. Her breath caught in her throat and she gave a strangled whimper. Crescent moved next to her. Serenity instantly got on. Crystal gripped Serenity hands. "Go. I'll catch up as soon as I can. Be careful." Serenity nodded as she watched the youkai turn toward them. "Okay Crys. Don't die and leave me." Crystal smiled in the shadows of her hood. "Never Little Princess. Now go." Crescent lifted off toward the east.

**I'm going there to see my mother  
She said she'd meet me when I come  
**

Crystal faced the group, not daring to follow Serenity's departure with her eyes. The hanyou was now growling at both her and the other youkai. Crystal moved forward gracefully, her claws on her own sword. It rested at her hip and had her mother's and father's crests engraved in the handle. She began to walk calmly down to the others. The Western Lord slightly narrowed his eyes. "Where is the wench?" Crystal said nothing as she stopped about 10 feet from them. The hanyou growled. "What the hell is going on?" He turned to her. "And you bitch. Why the hell did you lead us on a wild goose chase?" The girl Kagome touched Inuyasha's arm. "Inuyasha. Don't." The Western Lord's attention was now fully on her. Crystal took note that his right arm was severed at the shoulder. She fingered her sword handle, deciding what to do. "You will answer me wench. Where is the wench with the wings?" Crystal felt a smirk slide into place. "I will not say to you where she is Milord. I do not serve you." "Then you will die." He darted toward her. Crystal instantly jumped to the left to dodge his attack. He didn't stop there though. The Western Lord instantly switched direction and followed her movement. Crystal kept dodging as he kept aiming for her. She was having slight trouble with missing his claw though. As he once again lunged for her, she misjudged and moved too late. Her cloak tore off, revealing her fully. Inuyasha growled angrily while the human's gasped. Crystal merely flipped backwards. The Western Lord paused. Crystal narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you really think that I can die? I am no longer living in this reality. My companion can resurrect a body for me." Crystal called on her youki and changed. Once transformed, she spread her wings. "Farewell Milord." She shot into the air and simply vanished.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango watched as Sesshomaru took a deep breath. He then took off for the trees. They were in shocked silence as he disappeared. Kagome finally found her voice. "That was...interesting." Sango nodded. "Let's get back to Kaede's hut. Perhaps Shippo and Kirara are there." The others numbly nodded. As they walked down, Inuyasha and Kagome in the lead, there was a loud slap. "Hentai!" Kagome and Inuyasha glanced back and saw what they expected. Sango was fuming and Miroku had a red handprint on his cheek while a small smile played across his lips. The two just shook their heads and continued down.

**I'm only going over to Jordan  
I'm only going over to home  
**

Serenity had fallen into a light slumber on Crescent. The fire neko purred softly. She shifted and felt Serenity wake. "Crescent?" Her voice was slightly groggy. Crescent mewed. "Are we almost there? To wherever we're supposed to go?" Crescent mewed softly. Serenity sighed. Crescent had no idea where to go as much as she did. Serenity shifted. It was almost noon and they had traveled non-stop. Serenity suddenly felt something. "Crescent. Something is down there. Let's go see." Crescent began to descend. Serenity frowned. It was somewhat similar to the jewel shard in her sub-pocket. Once they landed, Serenity looked around. She grasped her broach. "Moon Rhasphody Power!" Ribbons circled her and then she was once again transformed. She pulled Shadow and leapt into a tree. She was for a few moments grateful of her appearance. She appeared to be human except for the claws. Her ears were slightly pointed but that was it. Her marks were hidden. She listened closely and heard a slight rustle. Crescent was crouched under a bush, waiting attentively. Both waited patiently. Soon a youkai that appeared to be a panther appeared. He walked smoothly and silently. Serenity refused to let her muscles tense. She waited until he was slightly in front of her. Then she pounced. The panther snarled after only a second and then whirled on her. She collided into his chest as he slashed her shoulder. Serenity moved fluidly and placed her hands on his chest. She instantly brought her magic to her hands and began to burn the panther. He snarled and kept slashing her. Crescent leapt out and pinned the youkai's arms. Serenity pulled back a little. "Where is your jewel shard?" The youkai growled. "I will not reveal its whereabouts to you, especially a human." The panther glared at Crescent. "And you have become a traitor to your race. Joining a human. Ha!" Crescent growled and snapped at the panther. Serenity scowled. "I am no human fool. Give me your shard or I will claim your life." Serenity's voice was cold and biting. "You kill me and my pack will come for you." Serenity flexed her claws. "So be it." With that, she cut his throat. Serenity stared at the blood mesmerized.

_**10 year old Serenity grinned as she sliced the youkai before her. She then tackled him and latched her teeth onto the body. The blood flowed down her throat easily and eased a craving she didn't know she had. Suddenly arms began to pull her back. She snarled and lashed behind her, trying to reach the blood again. "Nika. Calm yourself child. You are being disgraceful to your father's memory." Serenity instantly stopped and the arms lowered her. She turned around and looked up at a tall Inuyoukai. He had silver hair with deep golden eyes. Usually they were cold and uncaring. On her, they shone with warmth. This time they looked at her in censure. "I'm sorry Yoritomo-sama. Forgive me." Yoritomo barely nodded. "Come child. You must learn to control your blood lust. It would not do to lose control as you battle." Yoritomo led her back to the golden kitsune. The kitsune was a prisoner. Serenity used prisoners for her training because they would die anyways. It slightly bothered her but she enjoyed fighting them. The smell of the blood made her lick her fangs. Yoritomo looked at her sternly. "Breath child. Refuse the urge to take it all." Serenity took a deep breath and felt her beast rise. She fought with it to return to its place. After a few hours, she finally succeeded. Serenity watched the blood run across the floor and fall through the cracks. The kitsune was on its last legs. Serenity looked up at Yoritomo for approval. She watched a smile briefly appear and then smiled as he nodded. "Now you may drink child. Enjoy it." Serenity knelt by the kitsune and smirked. She sank her fangs into a cut and practically giggled as the kitsune cried out in pain. She began draining the creature. As she finished, she cleaned herself and stood. "Very good Nika. Your father would be proud." Serenity refused the smile to come her face and bowed her head. She then followed Yoritomo out of the dojo.**_

Serenity leaned her head close and lapped at the blood. It sent pleasure through her as it slid down her throat. She almost groaned in pleasure. She then buried her fangs in the dead youkai's neck. The blood entered her veins and scorched a hot trail of strength and pleasure through her. Crescent mewed in confusion. Serenity pulled back as the last of the blood was drained. She licked her lips in satisfaction. She then stood and pulled Shadow. She buried him in the youkai's chest and sliced down. The shard came out easily. Serenity picked it up and closed her eyes. After a few moments, it was purified. Satisfied Serenity stepped away and placed the shard with the other she held. The tangy metallic taste of the youkai's blood still lingered on her lips. Cescent butted her hand. Serenity looked down at Crescent. "What?" Crescent mewed once again. In answer, Serenity sent what she had seen to Crescent. Crescent stood motionless for a few moments and then bowed her head. Serenity smiled coldly. "I am a youkai whether others believe it to be true or not. Not a Elisie youkai either. No. I am a Rianshou Youkai. A legend among legends." Serenity closed her eyes and reached for whatever was there. Her memories would return with time she knew but she wanted this now. There would never again be 3 seperate beings. She would have a form that would hide her as human and then there would be her true form. No more transformations to be said. A surge went through her body. Serenity reveled in the feel. It wasn't really pain but it wasn't absolute pleasure. When the magic faded, Serenity looked at herself. She was in her human form. It was as though she were a hanyou with her senses. She appeared human in all things except for her teeth. She still had her fangs. She also still had her wings. Serenity closed her eyes and pulled on her true form. It came instantly. She looked herself over again. She had claws that were at least 2 inches long. Silver markings were traced on her wrists. On each pulse mark on her wrists, there was a silver crescent moon. She was definitely more defined. She had the same silver marks on her ankles as well. Both curled in as they reached the end. Around her waist was something fluffy. She couldn't quite remember what it was but she knew it was very important and that it wasn't a tail. On her back was a pair of large wings. They were made of white feathers. Serenity walked quickly to where she smelled a nearby stream. It was moving slow enough for her to see her reflection. She had a pair of white marks on her cheeks. On her right cheek was a white double star. It signified her duplicity of power. On her forehead was her family heritage. It was a silver crescent moon that had the points facing up. Her hair was no longer up in odangoes. It now swung freely. It caused no hassle as she moved around just to see what would happen. Her ears were pointed to a very fine tip. Her nose and face appeared delicate, as though a leaf could scratch it and leave her bleeding. Her eyes had become ice silver with a white ring around her pupil. Serenity allowed acceptance to filter through her. She would indeed find her memories and make her father and Yoritomo proud. She would prove that she was indeed worthy of their praise. Serenity allowed herself to become human once more. She then looked at Crescent. "We must tell Crystal of these new developments. Yes. I think we do." Serenity sat herself by a tree and prepared to wait for Crystal's arrival.

**Goin' home now  
Oh, somebody show me the way home  
**

* * *

Yes I know it's kinda short but trust me on this. Really. I hope you like this chappy! Ja Ne for now. Oh and remember that if you have flames go ahead and send them. 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay you guys. Thank you all for the reviews and such.

* * *

Serenity woke sudddenly. She checked herself as though in a panic. 'Was it all a dream?' She looked at Crescent who was resting some feet away from her, once again in her kitten form. Serenity sighed and closed her eyes. It had seemed so real. She licked her lips and froze instantly when she felt the fangs. Dread washed over her. It hadn't been a dream. She had killed in cold blood. She shook her head. "No not in cold blood. I was retreiving the shard." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. She shuddered still. She stood in uncertainty and moved back in the direction she thought she had come in. She paused in hesitation at the edge of the trees about 5 feet from the spot. She looked and saw 3 panther youkai. They were standing around the dead panther, talking quietly. Serenity couldn't quite hear them since she was exactly so used to her senses as of yet. She idly wondered why they couldn't smell her. She then noticed that the wind was blowing against her face. It wasn't feirce but it was strong enough to keep her scent from them. She watched as the youkai picked up the dead panther and then go down the path. Serenity returned to the stream and looked at herself in it. A tear fell down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. She called for the Shikon Shards and examined them. They glowed with their purity but Serenity could still see the battle waging in it. "What is going on? Why must I suffer this now?" She fell to her knees, tempted to throw the shards very far away. They felt foreign to her senses and hated the feel of them. It pushed against her magic, trying to take it into itself. It wasn't the good half either.

**Wake up to a sunny day, not a cloud up in the sky  
Then it starts to rain**

She suddenly heard something. She looked up and saw a glint in the distance. She watched as Crystal landed and then returned to her humanoid form. Crystal took one look and kneeled next to her instantly. "Sister. What is it?" Serenity gripped the shards in her hand tightly. "While we were flying, I sensed a shard. We landed and waited for it to come. I killed him. And then I...I..." Serenity looked at Crystal in shame and agony. "I drank his blood. It felt good. Then I had a memory. There was someone named Yoritomo in it. He mentioned my father." Crystal became stricken. "I didn't think...it would be this soon." Serenity watched her close her eyes for a moment. Then she reopened them. "Thank you." She turned her attention to Serenity. "Serenity. I need to tell you this. Your father wasn't human. He was what was known as a Rianshou. It is a legend among the legends. I did not take on his abilities and so I was unable to be his heir. But at your birth, you took on his traits. Your hair and eyes and markings came from him. Your mother accepted you as you were but they knew that the elders would not like it. Before the elders saw you, they both wove their magic and made you human. Your youki is a remenescent of our kind but you are unlike us. When you turn into a beast as I have done, you appear as a Angel Vixen. Come with me and we will go to a place where I can show you how to change without anyone knowing of our presence." Serenity nodded quickly, fear still residing in her eyes. Crescent had awoken by then and was standing next to them. She changed and Serenity hastily climbed on her back. Crystal changed and moved to launch herself up. "Crys? How come you never ride with me?" Crystal chuckled. "I'm still technically dead. The only way I can actually touch someone is if there had been a blood union when I was alive or with my weapons. Other weapons can hurt me but only those of the magical kind. There are few here on Earth. Had we been on the moon, I'd be in trouble." Serenity nodded.

**my defenses hit the ground  
And they shatter all around, so open and exposed  
Crystal hastily rose and Crescent followed. As they flew toward the south, Serenity dropped off into slumber.**

_**17 year old Serenity looked at her mother in shock. "I am to be wed? To whom?" She wrung her hands nervously. "He is a Prince from Earth. He rules over England." Serenity frowned. "But why can't I wed into the Inu no Taisho family? They are of great standing and I have gone down often enough to visit them." Queen Selenity gently but firmly gripped her chin. "You musn't ever think of doing that Serenity. They cannot be chosen. You have no choice in the matter." Serenity's heart shattered as Sesshomaru's face swam in her mind before her eyes. "But mama. I love." Selenity quickly placed her hand over Serenity's mouth. "No Serenity. What you feel for Inutaisho's son must die. It cannot be. Prince Endymion is the one for you." Serenity ripped herself away. "No! Sessho asked me mama. He asked me to belong to him. My soul belongs with him!" Selenity slapped Serenity's cheek reflexively. "No you won't do this Serenity Angel Lunar. If need be we will do the soul bond with Endymion." Serenity blinked back the tears that were trying to surface. "You can't mother. I will never forget them. Never. They were there when papa died. They let me live with them. You cannot change anything mother. And my name isn't Serenity Angel Lunar. My name is Nika Rias Nikashi!" With that she whirled and ran. The queen quickly summoned the scouts. They appeared quickly. "My daughter is no longer allowed to go to Earth without an escort. She is to no longer to travel to Japan. The only place she is to go is England and no correspondence is to be delivered or retrieved from the Inu no Taisho family." The scouts bowed their heads and then retreated. **_

**I found strength in the struggle  
Face to face with my trouble **

Serenity jerked awake quickly as she felt someone shake her shoulder. "Serenity." Serenity shook her head. "No my name isn't Serenity." Crystal looked at her in confusion. "What is your name then?" Serenity blinked. A tear fell from her cheek. "My name is Nika Rias Nikashi." Crystal gasped. Serenity smiled sadly and looked away. "Was your name back then really Crystal?" Crystal sighed as she shook her head. "No. My name now is to merely hide from mother's and father's enemies. I was known as Rias Nika Nikashi. My mother's maiden name was Senou." Serenity smiled softly. "Call me by my true name now?" She got a smile in response. "Very well Nika. If you call me Rias." "Of course." Rias gently took Nika's hand. "Come. We are here." Nika looked around in shock. "What is this place?" It looked magical. They had landed in a large feild of what looked like flowers. They were silver with a black tint. They stretched about 30 feet wide and 20 feet long. The tree's surrounding the area looked tall and ancient. A large tree stood in the center of the feild and it looked to be a home. Snow lingered on the outside of the feild and the air smelled sweet. Like honey and vanilla. "This was my home when Father and I returned to Earth. He had to make you and your mother beleive he was safe and well off. When he went to Earth and left you two, your mother and he worked out that she would send you to Earth and he would visit you there. It didn't quite work out though. The day you came on your 7th birthday, he hadn't anticipated the attack by his enemies." Serenity nodded. She looked at the flowers in awe. "What are they?" Rias glanced at the flowers and smiled. "They are called Angel Wings." Nika closed her eyes. "They seem familiar. Their smell..." "Is your scent. Your scent is similar to that of Angel Wings and the forest with a tang of magic." Nika nodded and reopened her eyes. "So how do I do this?" Rias smiled secretly and bowed.

**When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
When you're broken  
**  
Sesshomaru stared off toward the east. He had watched her go that way. He was certain it had been her that had been riding the fire cat. "Sesshomaru-sama!" Sesshomaru looked slightly toward the sound and saw that once again Rin had bedecked his retainer in an assortment of flowers. His eyes caught the glimmer around her neck and he turned fully toward her. "Rin. Come here." Rin stared up in surprise and then happily skipped in front of him. Sesshomaru kneeled and examined her neck. There was nothing there. He was certain he'd seen the glimmer of a jewel. He pulled on his magical senses and it was then that he saw the faint glimmer. He pulled it and felt something snap. He looked down at the glimmer that now was a stone. It was silver and had a gold crescent outlined on it. It was attached to a intricately carved and woven silver chain. Rin's eyes became confused. "Serenity-sama gave Rin stone to keep Rin safe." Sesshomaru eyed the stone, checking it with every sense he had. The only thing he could determine was that it felt like Tensaiga. Except it had only the aura of protection on it where Tensaiga also had an aura of healing. He dropped it. Rin picked it up and held it up to her neck. He watched the chain instantly pull itself together. It then vanished into nothing, looking as though there was nothing there. Sesshomaru turned and moved forward once more. He needed to get back to his lands. Already the youkai were trying to attempt to break his rulership according to Shiro. Rin smiled and touched the stone. 'Thankyou Serenity-sama.'

Nika paused as the message reached her. She frowned at Rin's message and how had the girl discovered that messages could be sent through it. She turned back to Rias and closed her eyes. "Remember Nika. Feel for the fire inside you. Pull it up and wrap yourself in it. Concentrate." Nika felt the dark blood that was gathered deep inside her. She'd changed into her true form. Her markings began to glow brightly as she pulled on the fire in her dark blood. A side of her that she never knew she had reared up. The shards began to pulse in her subpocket. Nika growled in agony as whatever the new power was ripped through her. It did not like this dark fire. Nika panted in agony and weariness. She dimly heard Rias. "Nika! Stop! Don't do it anymore!" Nika mentally shook her head. She suddenly was struck with a memory.

_**"Hold on to it Nika. Combine them to become one." Midoriko Hadashi's voice was stern as her fire cat hissed in agitation. Nika clenched her hands, tears streaming down her face. "I can't! It's...tearing me apart!" Nika was 13 and her miko powers had arrived. They were untrained and Midoriko had been selected to train her body to accept them. Yoritomo's voice entered her hearing. "Nika. Calm yourself. Join the two." His voice was cold. Nika once again tried to merge the two. She fell to her knees and braced her hands on the ground, panting. Suddenly, she heard a new voice. "What is going on?" She whimpered. She hadn't wanted Sesshomaru to see her like this. She didn't want him to see her as weak but strong. She struggled to her feet and focused more intently on joining her blood. It started slowly at first. "Stop her! She will die! Grandfather!" "No. She must do this. She has to learn to control her own blood." Sweat trickled down her neck. She heard nothing now except a very loud banging in her head. Her skin heated up and suddenly she was blind. She began to feel her body shift as the blood began to mingle together. As she finished, she collapsed. She found she could see again. She peered around wearily. **_

**Little girl don't be so blue  
I know what you're going through  
Don't let it beat you up**

_**Someone was by her head and doing something that was soothing. She watched Yoritomo come in front of her with Midoriko. Midoriko bowed. "You have succeeded Milady. I shall now return to where I belong." She watched Midoriko fade as though she had been nothing more than a ghost. "Nika. We will go to the lake. Sesshomaru, you may come with us." Nika found that she had four legs. She stood, trembling a little. She watched Sesshomaru transform in mere seconds. He moved next to her and allowed her to lean against him. She said thankyou quietly but it came out sounding like a yip. Sesshomaru growled softly in comfort. She then realized that she had wings. They weren't the usual kind of wings either. They were the kind you'd find on a dragon. The were about 8 feet long and were white. She folded them to her side and they seemingly vanished. She looked behind her as much as she could and found a fluffy tail. Her eyes lit up only breifly. Then she slumped on the ground, completely worn. Yoritomo, who had already transformed, barked at her to get up. She struggled to her feet and wouldn't have made it if not for Sesshomaru. Yoritomo breifly growled at him but then lifted off. Nika spread her wings and flapped them. She barked in excitement as she lifted into the air. Sesshomaru came up beside her. It was odd to see a fox with a pair of dragon wings but it wasn't at all weird. As she flew over, Nika was stunning. She appeared as though she were a dragon as she flew with her wings. Soon they landed at the lake. Nika moved to look at her reflection carefully. As she reached the lake, she jumped back in shock. She peered in once more and looked at herself carefully. Her crescent could barely be seen except for the glimmer. Her markings were there but they were barely noticable. She began to look at herself intently. When she was satisfied, she walked over to Yoritomo and Sesshomaru. Yoritomo had returned to his humanoid form but Sesshomaru had stayed as he was. She bowed her head to Yoritomo, gratitude shining in her eyes. She then nuzzled Sesshomaru. She quickly licked his muzzle and then darted back. She then pushed herself to return to her humanoid form. She collapsed on the ground, tiredly. She was also blushing. Yoritomo came up to her. "Well done Nika." He kneeled by her and quickly grabbed her chin in a hard grip. "Remember Nika. You must be careful. You must choose wisely. Your mother would not let you join our family." Nika nodded silently. She caught Sesshomaru return to his humanoid form as Yoritomo moved away from her. "I will be returning to the fortress. You are to stay here until Nika has regained her strength Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru bowed his head, his eyes still on Nika. Nika looked down at her hands. When next she looked up, Yoritomo was gone and Sesshomaru was standing before her. He was already 18. She knew that she had no chance with him. Suddenly she found herself trapped by Sesshomaru's eyes. They were intense. She swallowed and opened her lips to say something. Instead nothing but a croak came out. He lifted her until she was standing. "Your welcome Nika." With that he descended and placed a tender kiss on her lips. Nika's heart went into doubletime as her thoughts fled her. When he pulled back, she whimpered slightly. He gave her an amusing look and then wrapped his Kaminihogo around her. She blushed deeply as they lifted off.**_

Now knowing what she needed to do, she began to combine the miko power with the dark blood. Heat seared her body as it began to merge. She gasped in shock as ice and flames raced throughout her body. Then suddenly it was over. She looked at herself and gasped. She yipped in excitement and wonder.

**Hitting walls and getting scars  
Only makes you who you are  
Only makes you who you are**

Rias began to laugh and cry. She stroked Nika's paw, unable to reach any higher. "I thought I lost you for a minute there. Never scare me like that again." Nika nodded and began to look herself over. Rias chuckled once more. "Come. There is a place nearby that you can look at yourself." Rias began walking toward the south. Nika stood still a moment, testing her wings for a few seconds. Then she folded them and hurriedly walked after Rias.

Inuyasha was sulking. Kagome had ended up going back to her time after all. This time she'd taken the brat with her and had said he couldn't come. She would be gone for 3 days. He shifted and tested the air. Suddenly, he smelled the wench from earlier. He shot up and raced in the direction it was coming from. He hardly registered the fact that he was entering the Western Lands. He only knew that he was nearing the scent. He slid to a stop by a familiar lake and gaped at what he saw before him. It was the woman from earlier and a youkai that looked absolutely stunning. She appeared to be a vixen and yet she had a pair of silver dragon wings spread wide. On her forehead and on her body were faint glimmers of what he assumed to be markings. She was looking at herself in the lake. He was downwind so he knew he was safe from being smelled. He watched in awe as the transformed youkai lifted her nose into the air delicately sniffed. She suddenly tensed and turned toward him, her teeth bared. The woman placed a hand on one of her paws and looked at him, her gaze hard. He also noted the transformed fire cat. His hand went to Tetsaiga. The strange youkai barked at the woman and looked back in the lake. The woman smirked and then went toward him. The fire cat became a kitten once more. He instantly recognized it. "It's you!" The woman chuckled. "Yes. It is us. What brought you here?" Inuyasha shifted. "I smelled your scent. Kagome would want to know that your friend was alright." It was a lame excuse and he knew it. The woman chuckled. "Well my comapanion has wished for me to give you no harm. She wants us to introduce us." The woman bowed her head. "I am Lady Crystal Lunar. The fire cat is known simply as Crescent. The Rianshou youkai is Serenity Lunar." The youkai growled at Crystal but returned to looking at herself in the lake. Inuyasha frowned. "You two are sisters?" Crsytal smirked. "Yes." "Then why aren't you the same kind?" "Because we are half sisters. We had different mothers." The Rianshou youkai finally stopped looking at herself and came to them. He watched as she began to shrink. When she was in her humanoid form, he gaped. She was beautiful. He closed his mouth as she smiled. "Hello. I am happy that we can talk without having to fight each other. Who are you?" "Inuyasha." Her eyes widened and she looked at her sister. Then she looked back at him. "You're the Inuyasha. Your the one that travels with a girl from the future and has a dead preistess trying to drag you into hell?" "Serenity." Serenity blushed. "Yeah. What's it to do with you?" Serenity's cheeks reddened even more. "I'm sorry it's just that I've heard your story and it just seems so wonderful. You're courageous and loyal." Inuyasha stared at her as though she had just sprouted another head. His mind was whirling.

**No matter how much your heart is aching  
There is beauty in the breaking  
Yeah **

Nika glanced away uneasily. He was just staring at her. She sighed and looked up. "I'm going home Crys." Rias nodded. Nika turned and let Crescent jump from her arms. She transformed and Nika got on her. Crescent then lifted off. They flew quickly through the air. As they landed once again, Nika entered the tree and moved toward where there were some stairs. She moved up them and smiled wearily as she saw the bed. Then she tumbled onto it.

_**Her 16th birthday was everything Serenity had ever wanted. Yoritomo had given her a pendant. It was made from the moonstone she had brought him once. The main jewel was shaped like a crescent moon pointed up. Along the chain were smaller stars. From inutaisho, she'd gotten a kimono that was sliver with golden sakura blossoms with matching slippers. It was Sesshomaru's gift that had led to her kissing him on his lips in her excitement. It had been heaven. He'd given her a pair of katanas. The first was named Shadow and the blade was made from Darkstone. The second was named Aurora and the blade was made from Moonstone. It wasn't just any kind of the crystals though. These had been made from their most purest form. She now found herself with Sesshomaru in the gardens. She had already strapped the weapons on her back. She looked up at Sesshomaru warily. He had asked her to join him out here after that embarrassing incident. It was a very well known fact that she was not woman enough for someone like Sesshomaru and she'd forgotten that for a mere moment. Finally they stopped in the shelter of some trees. There was a stone bench under them that was cool. Sesshomaru motioned for her to sit. Serenity sat down nervously, chewing her bottom lip. She watched a smile appear and he ran his thumb over her bottom lip, soothing it. "You do know that if you intend to start something Nika, that you must finish it.?" Serenity swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. The words the other lady's spoke moved through her mind. "I meant no disrespect Sesshomaru-sama." She looked down, a blush creeping into her cheeks. He tilted her chin and made her stare at him. Serenity felt herself drowning once more into his eyes. They were as golden as the sun. "You did not disrespect me Nika. You honored me." Then gently laid his lips on hers and kissed her lightly. Serenity shivered in delight and fear. Her body was going up in flames. She felt is tongue slide along her bottom lip. She opened her lips hesitantly. He didn't bother with being timid. He explored her mouth throughly, hungrily. Serenity could only hold on to the front of his shirt. It was heaven. Even better than that innocent kiss they had shared 3 years ago by the lake. She heard a sound and realized it was herself. Sesshomaru's hands ran up and down her arms, brunshing against her breasts once in a while. She moaned her surrender. At that moment, Sesshomaru pulled back. Serenity blinked up at him, her lips parted and bruised from his kiss. He gently nipped her neck and then kissed it. "You will never disrespect Nika when it comes to giving your kisses to me." She gasped but he was already up and moving away. He paused at the corner. He looked back at her, an intensity in his eyes. "I will take you as my Soul Mate when you turn of age Nika. That I promise." Then he was gone. Serenity pressed her hand to her rapidly beating heart. A smile found her way to her lips and she laughed gaily. She hugged herself and twirled around the garden. 'Sesshomaru loves me!' He had to. The only way to become Soul Mates was if the two doing the union were in love with each other. If one of them wasn't, then it would not work.**_

**When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
When you're broken**

Better days are gonna find you once again  
Every piece will find its place 

Nika sat up swiftly, her body on fire and her breathing coming out in short gasps. Crescent rubbed her leg tiredly. "It was just a dream Crescent. Nothing more. Nothing more." Nika yawned and sank back onto the bed and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

**When you're broken, when you're broken**

When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
When you're broken  
Oh, when you're broken  
When you're broken  
When you're broken

* * *

Okie guys. I hope you like this chapter and all. Ja Ne! 


End file.
